psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odgłosy
UWAGA! Jest to kolejny collab Chye i Wafla, dlatego prosimy o nieedytowanie go! Rozdział 1 Pieski wskoczyły do bazy i ucieszyły się, że zastały w niej Ryder'a i Katie. -Witaj Ryder sir.- uśmiechnął się Chase i schylił głowę w przywitaniu. -Hej Chase. Hej pieski!- odparł chłopak.-Gotowi na zbieranie cukierków?- spytał. -TAAK!- odkrzyknęły szczeniaki. -Musimy wziąć tylko stroje, co jeszcze...a torby!- zaczęła wyliczać na łapce Miley. -Po za tym reszta też przyszła wziąć kostiumy.- dodała podekscytowana Martine. -HEJ! DILARA! OBRONIĘ CIĘ!- zawołał Killen. - JAKBY ZNÓW BYŁY JAKIEŚ DUCHY!- dodał i wyszczerzył zęby w głupim uśmiechu. -*''Plask* Czy wyglądam na aż tak bezbronną?- dodała zażenowana suczka.-Chodź Patty, chodźcie pieski idziemy się przebrać.- dodała. '''Winda wjechała na górę. W miejscu gdzie psiaki się zazwyczaj przebierają na misje weszli do garderoby z tyłu i się zaczęli przebierać. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. Annie zjechała pierwsza była ubrana w bufiastą pudrowo- różową sukienkę z cekinami i brokatem, na głowie miała czapkę księżniczki z tiulem. Była sama na dole. Wieczorne światło wpadało przez okna bazy. Raptem futro jej się zjeżyło i odskoczyła, na podłodze rozciągały się jakieś cienie! Po chwili zorientowała się, że to tylko drzewa. Wyszła na dwór, było pusto, a dziwna cisza była zbyt spokojna. Nagle bez zapowiedzi z nieba rozdarł się odgłos. Przypominał on trąbę metaliczną! Był straszny, apokaliptyczny i przeciągły. -AAAA!-wrzasnęła Annie i z kopyta wbiegła do bazy, cała się trzęsła. Gdy wszyscy zjechali zobaczyli ją dygocącą. -O ja nie mogę! Co ta strachajła znów zobaczyła.- odparła z pogardą Tetradi. -T-tam na-na d-dworze! Dźwięk, trąba...apokalipsa!-krzyknęła roztrzęsiona sunia zakrywając twarz łapkami. -Apokalipsa?!-krzyknęły szczeniaki i schowały się za swoimi rodzicami. -Spokojnie pieski, tutaj w bazie nic nam nie grozi!-odparła Alays uspokajając szczeniaki. -Hmm tylko ciekawe co to za odgłosy..-rozmyśliła się Snowy. -Och ta strachajła pewnie wymyśla! Ona w głowie ma kwiatki i brokat, dla niej dźwięk komara zwiastuje apokalipsę!-wtrąciła się Tetradi. -Ej, zostaw Annie w spokoju!-stanął w obronie David. -Ty! Chcesz znowu poczuć ból?!-powiedziała szczerząc zęby suczka i rzuciła się na psa. -CISZA!-krzyknęła Alays i wszystkie pieski patrzyły się na nią. Chwile potem dodała-to nie czas na głupie zachowania! Teraz musimy pomyśleć co to mógł być za odgłos. -Mówię Wam to nic.- warknęła rozdrażniona Kasha.-Tetradi ma rację.-dodała. Psiaki pokiwały głowami oprócz David'a. ' -Chodźmy pieski.- zarządził Ryder. '''Ruszyli. Wyszli z bazy lecz wtedy okazało się że Tracker zapomniał torby. ' -Przepraszam amigos.-powiedział smutny i stulił uszy do tylu. 'Pobiegł. Raptem struchlał, wydawało mi się z opisu, że to są te dźwięki co słyszała Annie! ' -Ujojoj.-jęknął.-Miała racje!- szybko wziął torbę i pobiegł do piesków. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tracker'a. '''Przybiegł struchlały. -Co jest Tracker?- zapytała zmartwiona Coral.-Kochanie?- spytała przekrzywiając łebek. -O-odgłosy...A-A-Annie tego n-nie zmyśliła-a! - odpowiedział jąkając się. Na sobie miał strój muzyka hiszpańskiego. -Mówiłam!- wysapała Annie. -Jasne.- syknęła Tetradi w stroju bitewnym. Alays zastrzygła uszami, nagle przeraziła się...czyżby je słyszała? Wtem ciszę rozdarł krzyk Lady. -DUCH!!!- wrzasnęła. -Bardzo śmieszne...to tylko ja nie pamiętasz?- skwitowała zirytowana Valka, na sobie miała łańcuchy i makijaż ,,krew". -TAM!- wskazała przerażona Lady w stroju baleriny. Pieski skierowały swój wzrok. Na wieczornym pogodnym niebie malował się...duch! Ten, którego widzieli rok temu. Wtem zniknął. A niebo rozdarł głośny, najbardziej apokaliptyczny, długi, trąbo- podobny dźwięk. Annie padła na ziemię, histerycznie popiskując i zakryła oczy, David który miał kostium rapera próbował ją pocieszyć. Niektóre suczki bliżej przywarły do swoich ukochanych i zaczęły piszczeć. Inne patrzyły się normalnie, były tylko zaciekawione. Wkrótce przestało. -MÓWIŁAM!!- zadrżała Annie. -Nic takiego.- wzruszyła ramionami Kasha w kostiumie wojownika. -Ale skąd on pochodzi?- zdziwił się Viggo, który miał srebrny strój ala z ołowiu. -Musimy dowiedzieć się skąd pochodzi.- zastanowiła się Alays. -Możemy już iść?- spytała nie śmiało Lavia. -Dobrze. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lavii Psiaki ruszyły asfaltową drogą. Delgado zastrzygła uszami miała wrażenie, że coś słyszy. -Idziesz?- spytała radośnie Shadow. -Ee... tak! Idę! - odparła w uśmiechu sunia, mimo to nadal jej myśli kierowały się o tym co słyszała. Psiaki pobiegły dalej. Najpierw udały się przed ratusz. Na ochotnika by zapukać zgłosiła się Timber w stroju czarownicy. Drzwi otworzyła Pani Burmistrz w stroju śnieżynki. ' -Cukierek albo psikus! - uśmiechnęła się Tiger Belle. -Och tak! Witajcie pieski, już idę. Chodź Chickaletta należy się bohaterom nagroda. - powiedziała idąc w stronę stołu. '''Chickaletta podreptała za nią, ale zaraz wróciła w stronę piesków. Podeszła do Barnima. ' -UGH... zostaw mnie! - warknął cicho i się odsunął. -Daj spokój kochanie, chodź Chickaletta. - odparła Samira, dotknęła pieska noskiem i odniosła na głowie kurę. 'Pani Burmistrz w tym czasie wróciła z cukierkami i każdemu pieskowi dawała. ' -Dziękujemy!- odkrzyknął Kaiden w stroju sportowym. '''Psiaki ruszyły. Nadal był wieczór, na dworze stawało się chłodno. -Emm...Pieski?- zaczęła Hera w stroju wróżki. -Tak?- zapytała Nasia otrzepując futro z liści i przy okazji poprawiając sobie kostium zombie. -Mówiłam Wam, że będzie dziś najsilniejszy orkan?- spytała jakby nie była pewna czy warto mówić, gdyż nie chciała psuć zabawy. Psiaki chwilę na drodze stały w milczeniu. W końcu odpowiedzi udzielił Carlie. -Nie nie mówiłaś. - przemówił.-Ale nic się nie stało.- pocieszył.-Ale może powinniśmy ostrzec...-zaczął lecz nie dokończył bo zawiał mocny wiatr. Drzewa od podmuchu przechyliły się a niektóre pieski straciły równowagę. Patty wpadła na Rogera i Dilarę. ''' -Ups...wybaczcie odpowiedziała Łajka Jakucka i potrząsała łebkiem. -Jest w porządku. - odpowiedział flirtując Roger. -Nic Ci nie jest?- spytała Dilara. -Nie jest w porządku.- uśmiechnęła się odpowiadając Patty. -To kogo mamy ostrzec?- spytał Michael w srebrnym tanecznym stroju. -Uno i Crus, zostali w bazie a nie wiemy czy elektryka nie siądzie.- dodał Carlie. -Spoko. - odparła Hera i zadzwoniła. -Uno, Crus! Jakby co uważajcie bo jest mega- silny huragan i nie bójcie się jak w razie czego elektryka nie siądzie.- dodała. -Spoko! Dzięki za ostrzeżenie!- odpowiedzieli chórem Uno z Crus. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Crus. '''Pieski były w połowie drogi i połowicznie miały wypełnione torby. Raptem wiatr zawiał, wiele piesków upadło i przywarło do ziemi. Nawet najsilniejsze pieski musiały ciut się schylić. Victoria wpadła na Gray'a, Gerberian Shepsky objął łapką Syberian Husky i ją pocałował. Aurora usiadła ciut syknęła z bólu i położyła się. Sage popatrzył się w wieczorne niebo i przywarł przy suni i liznął ją w ucho. Wiatr ustąpił chwilowo. Ulica jakimś cudem wydawała się...pusta. -To nie wygląda dobrze...-pisnęła Tomira i wtuliła się w Arda obejmując też w dole stojącą Mirę. Raptem... -Patrz południca!! - zawołała Tomisa i dotknęła łapką karku młodszej siostry. -AAA! GDZIE!?- krzyknęła przerażona Tomira i otworzyła pyszczek w strachu, wtem zobaczyła jak ciało jej siostry drga w śmiechu. -Jak mogłaś.- jęknęła i zbliżyła się bardziej do Arda. -I tak już biedna się boi, mogłaś sobie darować!- warknął Ardo i pocałował w łebek sunię. -Pff! Dobra...matko!- odpowiedziała Tomisa w stroju południcy w stronę Slend. Raptem niebo rozdarł ten sam metaliczny, apokaliptyczny dźwięk trąb. Był jednym z najgorszych. Dużo suczek pisnęło. Do tego trwał aż trzydzieści sekund! -Nie panikujcie!- syknęła Night w stronę niektórych panienek po czym zastrzygła uszami.-Dziwny...-dodała. W tym samym momencie minął. ''' -Możemy już iść?- spytała Colette będąc przytulona do Maximusa. -Tak.- pokiwał głową Chase. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a. '''Dilara z Patty szły trochę z tyłu. -Co to było?- spytała Dilara w stroju Wonder Woman. -Nie mam pojęcia.- odpowiedziała przyjaciółce Patty. Do suń doszła wesoła Martine w stroju FunTime Foxy. ' -O czym gadacie?- zapytała Saluki. -A gadamy o tych dźwiękach.- odparła Patty. -Aaa o nich...- odpowiedziała Martine i się zastanowiła chwilę.-Wiecie co to może być?- spytała. '''Dwie pozostałe sunie pokręciły głowami. Do grupki przybiegła Frugo w towarzystwie Delgado, Shiraz i Werix. ' -Hej!- przywitały się. -Elo!- odparły nadchodzące sunie. -A Wy wiecie co to może być?- zapytała Martine. -Nie...-pokręciła głową Frugo. -Także nie...-dodała Shiraz. -Sorki, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia co to może być.- westchnęła ciężko Werix. -Musimy się jakoś dowiedzieć. - powiedziała Delgado i kopnęła kamyk. -Może...poczekamy i je jeszcze usłyszymy? A to mogłoby dać nam wskazówki.- zaczęła Patty. -AUU! Świetny pomysł!- zawyła radośnie Dilara i popatrzyła się na najlepszą przyjaciółkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary Rozdział 2 '''Psiaki obskoczyły kolejne dwa domostwa. Wtem psiaki stanęły jak wryte... Na niebie był jakiś punkt, szybko leciał za nim ciągnęła się najpierw żółtawa smużka lecz zaraz jakby łuna dookoła była większa i zmieniła kolor na niebieski. Nagle biały punkcik był u czubka, a niebieski ,,warkocz" malował się za nim. -Wooow!- westchnęły pieski. Raptem zawiał mocny i wiatr i usłyszeli znów metaliczny dźwięk...Sytuacja zaczęła ich przerastać * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Uno i Crus oglądali film w bazie. Wtem usłyszeli metaliczny dźwięk i głęboki oddech zza oknem...Zdrętwieli stał ten sam duch co rok wcześniej... -AAA!! - krzyknęli, jednak duch szybko zniknął. Pandora zaczęła głęboko i ciężko w przerażeniu oddychać i usiadła. ''' -Głodny jestem...A jak mamy coś obejrzeć, to zróbmy popcorn!- zaczął Uno. -Dobra...ale Zuzia zostawiła maszynę w jadalni, a to oznacza, że trzeba wyjść z bazy.- powiedziała Crus i zadrżała. -GULP!- przęknęły głośno ślinę pieski. -Ja pójdę! - zaoferowała się Pandora. - Ale ktoś musi pójść ze mną.- dodała Goldador. '''Nastała grobowa cisza... -Ja pójdę! - zaoferowała się Crus i razem ruszyły. Wybiegły z bazy ledwo co nie potknęły się o dynię w końcu wzięły wszystko to co było im potrzebne wraz z maszyną i weszły do bazy zamykając drzwi. Mimo to jednak seans, który mieli oglądać obejrzeli pod kocem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Crus Psiaki dalej szły, chmury trochę się zebrały i była prawie noc. Nagle usłyszały jakieś ciche wycie ducha w krzakach. Colette nastroszyła sierść i przywarła do Maximusa, piesek polizał ją w ucho. Gdy Shiny to usłyszała wycofała się i wpadła na Rainstrom'a, akurat złapał jej koronę i podał suni. Victoria przytuliła się mocno w strachu do Gray'a, Carlie z góry uspokajał Lavię, a Annie histerycznie wbiła łapy w ziemię i szybko oddychała, David przygryzł wargę w zmartwieniu o ukochaną. ''' -NIE WYTRZYMAM TEGO!!- jęknęła. -Ćśi!- uciszyła Slend w stroju Slendermana. -To może być ciekawe. -dodała. '''Tomisa pokiwała głową a Cayo przylgnął blisko Slend sunia z trudem ukryła rumieniec. Killen zbliżył się do Dilary a Roger próbował do Patty. Dwie sunie odepchnęły zalotników. -Piona! - uśmiechnęła się Dilara do Patty i tak zrobiły. -Ogonek najlepszej przyjaciółki? - zapytała śmiejąc się Patty i zamerdała w ustalony sposób a Dilara odwzajemniła po czym przybiły piątki na obie przednie łapy. -O...Dziewczyny może potrzebujecie ochrony? Zwłaszcza Ty Patty.- zaczął Roger, ale Łajka posłała mu zażenowane spojrzenie. -Nic nie słychać!- syknął zły Hutch w stroju szkieletu. -To prawda. - potwierdziła Nani w stroju królowej śniegu. -Zatem idziemy!- zarządził Chase w kostiumie rycerza. Psiaki ruszyły jedynie z tyłu niektóre się oglądały za siebie. Valka, która miała strój szpiega plus jej makijaż ala krew i łańcuch, przechodząc obok błota plusnęły w Roxy mającą strój hrabiny. -AA! VALKA! Teraz będę miała plamy na mojej cudnej sukni tego obrzydliwego błota!- odparła i wzdrygnęła się. -No co TY nie powiesz! - zadrwiła suczka Pies Grenlandzki i dołączyła to Kasumi mającej strój myśliwego. -Fajny.- pochwaliła Valka. -Dzięki! - uśmiechnęła się Kasumi. - Prawda Victor kotek?- zapytała partnera mającego strój wilkołaka. -Tak. - uśmiechnął się i nosem czule dotknął jej. Valka w grymasie nie zauważalnie wzdrygnęła oczyma ale dołączyła do gaworzących Tetradi, Night, Tanyi i Angeli. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Night. '''Do następnych drzwi miała pukać Sunset. Dom wydawał sie ciut zaniedbany. -Jesteś pewna mamo, że chcesz tam iść?- zapytała z pewną obiekcją Adelaice w kostiumie wróżki. -Tak...chyba.- odparła sunia, w przebraniu tancerki, patrząc się na dom. -Pójdę z Tobą, nie pozwolę by coś Ci się stało!- zgłosił się nie czekając na odpowiedź Malcolm w stroju rapera. Zapukali, ale nikt nie otworzył. Minęła dłuższa chwila i nikt nie otwierał, odeszli. Jednak drzwi cicho skrzypnęły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolm'a. Szli byli blisko końca Zatoki Przygód gdy coś zauważyli. Przed nimi stał...duch!! Już miał na nich skoczyć, gdy do przodu wyszła Shadow z Delgado. Trochę stulił uszy ale ruszył do przodu. -ZA NIM!!- krzyknął Rocky w stroju farmera. -Ale skarbie...jest sens?- zapytała Youki. -Możliwe...-odparł Kundelek. -Zatem na co czekamy? Za nim! - zarządził Rusty i pobiegł. -RUSTY STÓJ!!- krzyknęły Hermiona i Sally. Labrador się zatrzymał.-Razem chodźmy, nie wiemy do czego jest zdolny. - dodały. Psiak speszony pokiwał głową. Vojtek wymienił podekscytowane spojrzenia z Cloe, która miała sukienkę w moro. Pobiegli. Duch skoczył w uliczkę. Gdy znów wybiegli na normalną drogę skręcił w tłum stojących ludzi, którzy weszli do budynku. Z niego rozlegała się muzyka. -No i świetnie!!- syknęła Missouri. -Idziemy!- zarządził Chase i wskoczyli. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego...Psiaki weszły grupą a w sali gdzie wiele ludzi tańczyło były podzielone na dwójki.... Początek muzyki: Defqwop - Heart Afire -Co się stało?- zdziwiła się Miley. -Nie mam pojęcia. - pokręcił głową Scott w stroju mumii.- Musimy znaleźć resztę i stąd wyjść. -dodał. Sunia w kostiumie kucyka zgodziła się. Wszędzie było tyle tłumu, trochę ją to przytłoczyło i zbliżyła się do pieska. W innej części sali znaleźli się Gray i Victoria. -Gdzie one są!!?- spytała panicznie suczka. -Nie wiem...musimy jej znaleźć kochanie.- odpowiedział Gerberian Shepsky i liznął ją w ucho, po czym ją przytulił. Z'nienacka wpadli na Lavię i Carlie'go, obydwoje wyglądali na zmartwionych.' -Też Wasze szczeniaki zniknęły? -zapytał Gray. -Tak!- zapłakała Lavia. -Ćśii...Będzie ok.- pocieszał Carlie. Ruszyli szukając zobaczyli Colette i Maximusa. Dołączyli do nich. Piesek pocieszał ukochaną, choć sam miał nietęgą minę. Liznął ją w łebek. Jakimś cudem odnaleźli Kashę i Altrona, którzy przyszli z resztą par. -Uff...jakaś część poszukiwań za nami!- odetchnęła Nytrae.-Teraz pomożemy Wam znaleźć szczenięta. -dodała. -Dobry pomysł skarbie.-pochwalił Phoenix. Zaczęli szukać. Raptem Everest wpadła na jakiegoś człowieka...Był to Burmistrz Humdinger. -UWAŻAJ JAK IDZIESZ GŁUPI KUNDLU!- warknął. Everest stuliła uszy, do suczki doskoczył Chase. -MASZ CO DO NIEJ!?- warknął. Burmistrz przeraził się i pokręcił głową po czym odszedł. - Nic Ci nie jest?-- spytał. -Nie. -odparła.- Dzięki kochanie. -odparła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest. Avie z Male w strojach policjantki i szpiega przepychały się w tłumie. Natrafiły na Mufin z Maxis'em, który miał strój ducha. ' -JEST! W KOŃCU KTOŚ!- ucieszyły się, lecz na myśl, że nie ma z nimi rodziców posmutniały. -Spróbujmy poszukać dalej.- zasugerowała Mufin w stroju dyni. '''Pobiegły szczęście im sprzyjało zobaczyły Shiny w kostiumie księżniczki z Rainstorm'em. Razem ruszyli na kolejne poszukiwania i znaleźli Milk'a i Scotty. ' -JEJ! Dobra szukamy dalej!- zachęcił Milk, który nosił strój astronauty. -Oki.- uśmiechnęła się Scotty, która miała kostium Kleopatry i zarumieniła się na jego widok. 'Po nich odnaleźli Mirę i Riverdale'a, przebranych za ogień i wodę. Potem znaleźli Primę i Arisa. Nie długo po nich natrafili na Mady i Ester'a i Nera z Śnieżką. Do nich dołączyły Kiki, Dover, Spring, Adelaice, Maylo, Tyre, Strzałkę, Rainbow, Jackie'ego, Junio, Fuergo, BeautyBelle, Ally i Hopper'a. Dołączyli niebawem do Ash, Summer, Nex'a, Scraps'a, Athlon'a, Sassie. ' -Myślicie, że dołączymy do rodziców i reszty?- spytała Rainbow. -AA!!- krzyknęła BeautyBelle, bo na kogoś wpadła....Byli to Miley i Scott! -Jesteście! Teraz szukajmy! - podskoczyła Spring. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Miley. '''Victor zaczął węszyć pomógł im nawet Minimus! Wtem... -Auć!- syknął głos. Wilk spojrzał w dół. -Znalazłeś ich tato!- pochwaliła Shira. -Dzięki.- odparł. -Martwiliśmy się!- powiedzieli rodzice. -Wybaczcie...my też...-odparły speszone. Astro mająca strój pływaczki przemówiła: -To nie ich wina...tak jak i nie wszystkich. -dodała. -Co masz na myśli?- spytała Rose mająca strój piosenkarki. -Przecież weszliśmy całą grupą na raz, a po przekroczeniu progu okazało się, że jesteśmy podzielni na dwójki. - dodała- Sugeruję, że to sprawka tego ducha. -O nie!! To źle...-zaskomliła Suzanne w kostiumie modelki. Philip mający strój szeryfa przytulił ją łapką. -Chodźmy stąd. - zasugerowała Natalie, mająca kostium nurka.- Tak będzie najlepiej.- dopowiedziała Labradorka. Psiaki pokiwały głowami i wyleciały. Na dworze już błyskały gwiazdy. Hopper z Ally wybiegli do przodu i się bawili. -Stójcie!- zawołała Amy, mająca kostium kowbojki.- Już się raz zgubiliście.- dodała. -Przepraszamy...-odparli i stulili ogonki pokornie wracając do rodziców. -No, a teraz zbierajmy cukierki.- zachęcił Clif i liznął Amy i szczenięta. Sunia dała im czule spojrzenie. Viki w swym kostiumie superbohaterki szła obok Harry'ego będącego ochroniarzem. Rambo będący Indianinem bawił się z Junio, która nosiła strój nietoperza. Wtem...z nieba rozległ się najgłośniejszy metaliczny odgłos...Psiaki były naprawdę przerażone...Ludzie stojący w domach ze strachu zamknęli drzwi, dzieci wycofały się. Na niebie ukazał się wyraźniejszy biały punkcik był u czubka, a niebieski ,,warkocz" malujący się za nim. Zawirowało im w głowach. Mieli wrażenie, że słyszą szepty...W oddali zauważyli psiaka- ducha w masce gazowej...tego co widzieli rok temu...Tym razem wiedzieli, że muszą dowiedzieć się o co chodzi... Rozdział 3 Pieski dalej szły, powoli kierowały się w stronę bazy zaliczając domostwa, w których nie była. '''-Psst...Psst! Pieski!- szepnął Lucky mający strój archeologa. -Co?- zapytała Nadia w kostiumie dinozaura. -Zobaczcie w tamtej uliczce jest dużo dzieci. Możemy tam pójść i zobaczyć a Wasi rodzice i reszta Psiego Patrolu będą tu. - zaproponował. -Sama nie wiem...-zaczęła Scotty mająca strój Kleopatry.- Dziś się już zgubiliśmy...-dodała smutna. -Oj no! Lucky ma racje! Będzie fajnie! - podskoczyła Strzałka. -Zatem chodźmy. - zarządził zadowolony Hopper. '''Maluchy ruszyły w tej chwili wyskoczyły w ich kierunku banda psów...Wśród nich był duża Amstaff, obok niego stał Kundel. -No proszę, proszę...czyżby szczeniaki całego Psiego Patrolu! - zadrwił jeden z nich. -Szkoda, że szef nie może pojmać ich osobiście, chociaż i dla nas to będzie przyjemność. Prawda?- spytał Amstaff. -Pewnie stary! A teraz szybko zanim pisną!- dodał. -O nie! Zostaw nas! - próbowała obronić Rainbow w stroju jednorożca. Dwa psy już chciały ogłuszyć je gdy usłyszeli głos. -Ej wy tam! Miło jest tak dręczyć słabszych od siebie! - zawołał głos. Samce odwróciły się. Na bezlistnym drzewie balansowała suczka. -Wrrr...Słuchaj no nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz!- warknęła Amstaff. -Naprawdę?! Dobra chodźcie pod drzewo pomogę wam.- powiedział nieznajomy. Szczeniaczki przywarły blisko siebie. Były przerażone. -I co teraz?- zapytała cicho Sassie. -Nie wiem.- pokręcił głową Ash. Psi zbirzy podeszli do niej wtedy suczka w kostiumie clowna potraktowała gałąź jak drążek rozmachując się uderzyła tamte sunie co dało jej czas uratować maluchy. Po czym wyłaniając się z mroku z gałęzi wystraszyła tamtych. ''' -Przestroga dla Was!- zawołała ' i pobiegła.- Spokojnie jestem przy Was.- uspakajała je. '''Oszołomieni bandyci psi podnieśli się i potrzęśli głowami. Ruszyli w ucieczkę. Wybawicielka widząc, że szczeniaczki są przy grupce uśmiechnęła się. Wtem usłyszała brzdęk pokryw od śmieci. Podeszła. Z mroku wyłoniły sie dwie sunie. Amstaffka i mix Kundel X Schipperke. Próbowała ich wystraszyć lecz nie drgnęły. W pewnym momencie skoczyły do niej z zębami. Ruszyła w ucieczkę. One za nią. Zaczęły zbliżać się do dużej grupki psów. W końcu sunia odbiła się od drzewa robiąc salto w tyłu przy czym walnęła tamte w pyski co je oszołomiło.' -Woow!- pochwalił Tristan. -Kim on jest?- zapytała z uznaniem Suzanne. -Myślicie, że powinniśmy jej pomóc?- zapytał Zuma. W tym momencie niektóre pieski pomogły jej przepędzić dwie sunie. ' -Dzięki Wam.- podziękowała. -Fajne ruchy!- powiedziała od razu Suzanne. -Dzięki nic wielkiego...-odpowiedziała skromnie.-Jestem Choco, a Wy? -Jesteśmy Psim Patrolem!- wyskoczył Tristan.- Zaraz Ci wszystkich przedstawię. -powiedział. -Dzięki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tristan'a. -Miło mi Was poznać...Dobra muszę wracać do siebie.- powiedziała. -Czyli gdzie? - zasmucił się Collie. -A w głąb miasta, mieszka to tu raz tu. - dodała. -Możesz zamieszkać z nami! Co nie?- zaproponował psiak. -Mogłabym?- zapytała a jej oczy się rozszerzyły. -Pewnie!- odpowiedziała Alays. -Dzięki Wam! Dzięki! Dzięki!- ucieszyła się Choco. '''Psiaki ruszyły dalej. Były zamyślone czym mogą być te odgłosy i to co widzieli i nadal widzą na niebie. ' *Zmiana sceny odznaka Alays Rozdział 4 '''Pieski zeszły w bok. Wtem niektóre suczki pisnęły... -Co jest?-zapytał Solo. -T-Tam.- wskazała wtulając pysk w pieska Rossita. W cieniu stał ktoś lub coś, ubrany na czarno z kapturem. Wydawał się przygarbiony na sobie miał maskę z filmu Noc Oczyszczenia. Victoria tylko otworzyła pysk w przerażeniu i szybko ogonem przyciągnęła swoje szczenięta i wtuliła się w Gray'a. Inne delikatniejsze suczki w związkach zrobiły podobnie. -Dobrze, że nie ma tu Crus, Uno i Pandory byliby przerażeni.- powiedziała Faith. Wtem Iwana zmroziła. Mja wyglądała na zmartwioną. ' -Pieski...co jeżeli on nas będzie śledził?- spytał Iwan. -Niby czemu miałby to robić?- zapytał się Marco. -Może...on nas śledzić będzie.- dodał. -Możliwe.- odezwała się nagle Slend. -Musimy to sprawdzić. -dodała. -A co jeżeli tak?- pisnęła cicho Via w stroju modelki tuląc się do Arctic'a będącego żołnierzem. -To nie może dostać się w okolice bazy!- dodała zmrożona Honey będąca także czarownicą. '''Psiaki zmartwiły się. ' -Musimy pójść w inną stronę. Jakoś go zgubić i wykiwać.- zaczęła Kate. -Ok, tylko co jak on będzie nam deptał po ogonach?- zapytała Misty. 'Kundelce będącej sportowcem zrzedła mina i spuściła głowę. ' -Racja...-dodała. -Emm....pieski...gość jest bliżej, ale nadal stoi.- zaczął niepewnie Dusk. '''Niektórzy podkulili ogony. -Nie ma czasu chodźmy!- popędziła Schantal. -Silniejsi powinni być z tyłu, przodu i boków suczki delikatniejsze i szczeniaki środek.Logiczne co, nie?- dopowiedziała. Psiaki kiwnęły głowami i ruszyły. -Dlaczego musimy iść w środku!-krzyknęła niezadowolona Bowie przebrana za czarownicę -Bowie nawet nie myśl by iść do tyłu!-powiedziała Niara. -Ale mamo!!! -Żadnych ale!-powiedział Arrby. Mimo iż pieski oddalały sie od postaci, nadal czuły niepokój -Ugh niech to się odczepi od nas!-krzyknęła Dilara idąca z tyłu razem z Patty. -Masz racje! Może i fajnie wygląda ale patrząc na te trzęsące się damy nie da się wytrzymać!-potwierdziła Patty. -Dokładnie! - pokiwała głową Malinois. Psiaki postanowiły iść do bazy. Martine podeszła do Werix. Wymieniły także zirytowane spojrzenia obecnością postaci. ''' -Dilara i Patty mają rację.- powiedziała zdenerwowana Werix. -Owszem.- pokiwała głową Martine. '''Nagle postać podbiegła i pociągnęła za ogon Minimusa. Gerberian Shepsky szybko się odwinął, gryząc w rękę. Psiaki zdębiały. Przyjacielowi na pomoc przybiegł Kajtek. Na chwilę odepchnęli postać. -SZYBKO! - ponagliła Alays. -A co z tym czymś?- spytała Vivienne wskazując na chwilowo obezwładniona postać. Chris polizał ją po głowie. -Chodźmy lepiej, pomyślimy o tym w bazie.- zasugerował Andrew. -Ma rację.- powiedziała Velari i spojrzała się czule na psa. Psiaki pokiwały głowami i puściły się biegiem. Rodzice wzięli swoje szczenięta w pyszczki, lub na grzbiety. Wtem zorientowali się, że nie ma Drover'a. -UGH! Mówiłam mu, by trzymał się przy mnie!- westchnęła zdenerwowana oraz zmartwiona Deve. -Ja go znajdę.- zaoferował się Vestern i pobiegł po szczeniaka. Nie był daleko, jednakże nie wiedział gdzie są pieski. Widząc Wilczaka Czechosłowackiego, który mimo protestów i zapewnień małego wilczka, że sam będzie za nim szedł wziął go za kłąb. Deve odetchnęła z ulgą, wzięła brata i ruszyli. Musieli skręcić w ciemną uliczkę będącą skrótem. Aurora przybliżyła się do Sage'a. Owczarek Niemiecki liznął ją po łebku. Dusk włączył latarkę. Iwan został ostatni. -Chodź.- poprosiła zmartwiona Mja. -Będę tuż za Wami tylko upewnię się, że jesteśmy w komplecie. - zapewnił Shiba Inu. Serce suczki przejął ból, jednak do siostry podeszła Noemi, położyła ogon na siostrze i odeszły. Nasia merdała ogonem, uliczka przypadła jej do gustu. Dolo przytulił łebek do narzeczonej. W końcu wyszli na most. Postać zniknęła. Ekipa odetchnęła z ulgą. -Uff, dzięki Bogu.- westchnęła Ollie. Głodni pobiegli do bazy. ' -Chodźcie!- zawołała Morgan. -Oki! Ma rację, sprawdzimy smak wszystkich naszych cukierków i ciastek. - dodała Astro i pobiegła w raz z resztą. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Astro. '''Trójka psów niecierpliwie wyczekiwała reszty. Crus stała przy oknie, ale nic nie było widać. Energia wysiadła, a latarki dawały jako- takie światło. ' -Może powinienem wyjść?- zasugerował nie pewnie Uno. -Zaraz powinni wrócić.- powiedziała z pufy leżąca Pandora. '''Psiaki dobiegły na jezdnię przy bazie i wskoczyły na trawę. -SPÓJRZCIE!- zawołał Kaito, upuszczając torebkę, patrząc się na górę. Savannah wzięła drugą torbę w swój pysio. -Co się stało?- zapytał Volvo. -Kometa leci.- udzielił entuzjastycznie odpowiedzi Golden Retriever. Viggo skoczył radośnie. Amber zachichotała. Z każdą sekundę obiekt było coraz lepiej widać. -Powinna być ona tak blisko?- zapytał Heks. Kundelek i Golden Retriever wymienili przerażone spojrzenia. Odwrócili się do piesków i pokiwali głowami. Przez tłum psów przebiegło zdziwienie. ''' -Musimy coś zrobić!- zawołała Jessie. -Zatoka potrzebuje nas!- dopowiedziała Martine. '''Jednak gdy ruszyli biegiem do drzwi było za późno. Aine stanęła jak wryta obiekt leciał na nią, Adair odepchnął ją sam stojąc. Zamknął oczy czekając na moment uderzenia. Jednak stała się rzecz niespodziewana. Pojawiła się suczka i zatrzymała ją. Ekipa Psiego Patrolu pierwszy raz widziała ją na oczy. -Kto to? - zdziwiła się Honey. -Wybaczcie.- odezwała się nieznajoma. -Na imię mam Galaxy, a to jest moja kometa. Dostałam ją nie dawno na urodziny, jednak mój kuzyn nie chcąco wystrzelił ją. Pieski skonsternowane otworzyły pyszczki. ' -To, to wydawało te metaliczne dźwięki?- zapytał się Balto. Galaxy pokiwała głową. Slend, Cayo i Tomisa byli zawiedzeni. -A to?- pokazała Rosa zdjęcie jakie zrobili. Przedstawiało ono punkt, szybko leciał za nim ciągnęła się niebieska smużka jakby łuna dookoła była ogromna. Biały punkcik znajdował się na samym czubku, za nim malował się niebieski ,,warkocz". Sunia pokręciła głową. -To raczej nie ona. Moja jest obok niej, bardzo jasny punkt. Zbliżała się w stronę Ziemi.- wytłumaczyła. '''Niektóre psiaki zadrżały. Przypomniał się im duch sprzed roku. Z tłumu wyskoczyli Seychello, Rex oraz Conre. ' -Wyglądasz ślicznie.- pochwalił Cockapoo, przebrany za kowboja. -Ee...dzięki.- odpowiedziała zmieszana Galaxy. Zaraz wypowiedział się i Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. -Śliczne oczy i futerko. Kosmiczna sunia podziękowała zmieszana jeszcze bardziej. Rex podał jej parę cukierków. -Dla cukiereczka takiego jak Ty.- próbował flirtować. Barnim pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. Samira przyłożyła łebek do głowy partnera. A Milena mało co nie pękła ze śmiechu, Ridley też. -Wybacz, nie przedstawiliśmy się.- powiedziała Cleo wychodząc na przeciw. -Jesteśmy Psi Patrol.- dodała i zaczęła każdego z osobna przedstawiać. 'Trochę minęło czasu, jednak sunia musiała wracać. ' -Dzięki za poznanie! Zwłaszcza za sposobność poznania Waszych Wysokości. skłoniła głowę w kierunku Miley, Saitiny i Samaxa. -Dla nas też. -odpowiedzieli. 'Galaxy niczym super- pies wzięła kometę i z prędkością dźwięku, potem światła opuściła ziemię. Zaświeciła się tylko gwiazda u góry. Psiaki miały wzrok skierowany w górę. Szkoda zrobiło się im, że stracili nowo poznaną znajomą. Lecz zaraz pocieszyli się, że mają Choco ze sobą. ' -Ech, energia wysiadła.- jęknęła Viki. Harry polizał ją. -Zaraz wracam!- oznajmił Nicolas. Nie długo potem baza znów się rozświetliła i weszli do środka. Zamykając drzwi na kartę. Pandora, Uno i Crus ucieszyli się, że znów są. Jack rozłożył nieużywany koc i tam wyłożono łakocie. Do tego Zuzia i Axe uprażyli popcorn i zorganizowali sobie noc filmową na pufach. Ryder dosiadł się z Katie i pocałowali się. Mishka przytuliła się do Kinga. Bowie jednak z Kiki, Spring i Sassie podeszły do drzwi. Na dworze była ciemna noc. Wiatr wiał niemiłosiernie. Krwawy super księżyc oświetlał trawę. Przed bazą stały lampiony. Miały wrażenie, że jednak coś je obserwuje. -Chodźcie! Są Wasze ulubione cukierki!- zawołała Hera. Trzy małe sunie odeszły od drzwi i zjadły. -Było super.- zamerdał ogonem Michael. Athena pokiwała głową. Hutch ziewnął, jednak nadal nie spał. Angel podała koce, gdyż zaczęło się ochładzać. '''Rusty dotknął czoła Sally. Nagle ciszę przerwał huk...Była to Hermiona. -NIC CI NIE JEST? - zawołał przerażony Finbar i podbiegł do suczki. Ruby, Smolder, Kroes, Tanya, Zelda i Oberon wymienili spojrzenia jakby coś przeczuwali. -Nie...wszystko w porządku. -powiedziała Hermiona z brytyjskim akcentem. - Niosłam płyty z filmami dla nas. 'Psiaki zawyły radośnie. Aiden będący piratem przemówił. ' -Zanim wrócimy do oglądania chcę coś oznajmić!- powiedział. -Dawaj!- zachęciła West merdając ogonem. 'Hierran Wolfdog westchnął. ' -Wiem, że nie widać tego było, jednak ta suczka jest dla mnie tą jedyną! Taka inteligenta, śliczna. - zaczął. -UU kto to?- zapytała Lir. -Casandro zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - spytał. Psiaki wydały odgłos zdziwienia. Kundelka otworzyła pysio ze zdziwienia, jednak pobiegła do niego mówiąc: -TAK! TAK! 'Pocałowali się. Lucy położyła głowę na ramieniu Maxa. ' 'KONIEC ' Galeria Voices tittle card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Collab Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 17 Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Shadow Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Chickaletta Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Nasia Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Frugo Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Tanya Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Strzałka Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Ester Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Dover Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Luga Kategoria:Evil Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Lucky Kategoria:Scared Schantal Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:King Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Drover Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Aiden Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Ruby Kategoria:Smolder Kategoria:Oberon Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Zelda Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Bowie Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Ollie Kategoria:Morgan Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Niara